


chasing that neon rainbow

by helsinkibaby



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Het, Introspection, Romance, thinky thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Garcia knows her fashion sense isn't everyone's cup of tea.





	chasing that neon rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> So I misread a fic_promptly prompt as an "any, any/any" when it was actually "Torchwood, authors choice" and this is the result. It was "authors choice, looking as if a neon rainbow has fallen all over them" and I don't want to delete it so you all must suffer.

Garcia knows that the way she looks isn’t everyone’s cup of tea. She doesn’t have the body type that’s in vogue these days, isn’t some little skinny minny size zero and she’s fine with that. Just like she’s fine with the fact that she has her own style and it’s not like anyone else’s, certainly not like anyone else in the BAU, or maybe even the whole FBI, if not the world. She likes her bright colours and loud patterns, likes her crazy glasses and fluffy accessories, likes looking, as someone once sneered, “like a neon rainbow spilled all over her.”

First of all, the guy was a jackass. 

Second of all, he wasn’t to know that she considered that a compliment. 

And third of all, not every man agrees with him, and certainly not the most important one of all. 

Because Luke’s eyes light up every time he lays eyes on Garcia and he’s not shy about complimenting her, both aloud and in other ways too. Those eyes have been known to linger on her across the bullpen - she hadn’t been the one who tipped off the team to their changed relationship, thank you very much - and his hands ghost across her shoulders and back as he moves behind her more often than not. It’s something that makes Garcia smile, even as the rest of the team tease them both, because she knows what they don’t, that much as Luke may like admiring her clothes on her, he much prefers peeling them off her, the slower the better. 

So all in all, it doesn’t really matter to Garcia what strangers think of her fashion sense. 

Because when Luke gives her his opinion, she knows eventually she won't be able to think at all.


End file.
